Currently Charge Couple Devices over an area as needed in video cameras have an incremental price increase per number of units in the array that makes useful high definition television arrays just too expensive because of the high level of cull rates due to faulty lines of output. There needs to be a means to distribute the default data such that integration can correct for nonfunctioning output. And, a mass production means of producing these chips will increase the supply aiding in price reduction. Current trends toward X-ray Lithography means of production are costly at this point. The extremely minute detail of the circuits for these arrays also increases the cost.
Working at the micron and submicron dimensions in fabricating optical chips required either a stencilled evaporative building or photoresist etching of materials. Insulators between subsequent layers of circuitry for charge integrity is also required. Lamination processes exist and if done in vacuum as 10.about.6 mm of Hg, leave no bubbling over a wide range of atmospheric pressure applications. The designed eight or more layer Super CCD needs fabrication reaching quarter micron scale for detail.